Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXVII
Zbyszko, usłyszawszy nieszczęsną nowinę, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie księcia, skoczył do stajen i kazał konie siodłać. Czech, który jako szlachetnie urodzony giermek znajdował się z nim na sali, zaledwie zdołał wrócić do izby i przynieść ciepłą lisiurę; nie próbował jednakże młodego pana wstrzymywać, gdyż mając z przyrodzenia rozum tęgi, wiedział, że wstrzymywanie na nic się nie przyda, a mitręga może okazać się zgubną. Siadłszy na drugiego konia, pochwycił jeszcze w bramie od odźwiernego kilka pochodni i wnet ruszyli razem z książęcymi ludźmi, których wartko sprawił stary kasztelan. Za bramą ogarnęły ich nieprzebite ciemności, ale wichura wydawała się im mniejsza. Byliby może zaraz za miastem zbłądzili, gdyby nie ów człowiek, który pierwszy dał znać o wypadku, a który teraz prowadził ich tym szybciej i pewniej, że miał przy sobie psa już poprzednio z drogą obeznanego. Na otwartym polu wicher począł znowu siec ich ostro po twarzach, głównie jednak dlatego, że jechali w cwał. Gościniec był kopny, miejscami zaś tak zawiany, że trzeba było zwalniać, gdyż konie zapadały po brzuchy. Ludzie książęcy pozapalali pochodnie, kaganki i jechali wśród dymu i płomieni, w które wiatr dął z taką siłą, jakby je chciał oderwać od smolnych szczap i ponieść na pola i bory. Droga była daleka – minęli osady bliższe Ciechanowa, a następnie Niedzborz, po czym skierowali się w stronę Radzanowa. Za Niedzborzem burza poczęła jednak uciszać się rzeczywiście. Uderzenia wichru stały się słabsze i nie niosły już w sobie całych tumanów śnieżnych. Niebo pojaśniało. Z góry sypał jeszcze czas jakiś śnieg, ale wkrótce ustał. Potem tu i owdzie w szczelinach chmur błysnęła gwiazda. Konie poczęły parskać –jeźdźcy odetchnęli swobodniej. Gwiazd przybywało z każdą chwilą i brał mróz. Po upływie kilku pacierzy uciszyło się zupełnie. Pan de Lorche, który jechał obok Zbyszka, jął go pocieszać, mówiąc, że niezawodnie Jurand w chwili niebezpieczeństwa myślał przede wszystkim o ocaleniu córki i że choćby wszystkich odkopali zmarzłych, ją znajdą niezawodnie żywą, a może i śpiącą pod skórami. Ale Zbyszko mało go rozumiał, a wreszcie nie miał i czasu go słuchać, gdyż po niejakiej chwili przewodnik jadący na przedzie skręcił z gościńca. Młody rycerz wysunął się naprzód i począł pytać: – Czemu zbaczamy? – Bo ich nie na gościńcu zasypało, jeno tam, hen! Widzicie, panie, ten olszniak? To rzekłszy, ukazał ręką ciemniejące w dali zarośla, które można było dojrzeć na białej płaszczyźnie śniegowej, gdyż chmury odsłoniły tarczę księżyca i noc stała się widna. – Widać zjechali z gościńca. – Zjechali z gościńca i jeździli w kółko wedle rzeki. W czasie wiei i zadymki łatwo się taka rzecz przygodzi. Jeździli i jeździli, póki konie nie ustały. – Jakożeście ich znaleźli? – Pies doprowadził. – W pobliżu nie ma jakich chat? – Są, ale po tamtej stronie rzeki. Tu zaraz Wkra. – W konie! – zawołał Zbyszko. Ale rozkazać było łatwiej niż rozkaz wykonać, bo jakkolwiek brał ostry mróz. na łące jednak leżał śnieg niezamarzły jeszcze, sypki, świeżo nawiany i głęboki, w którym konie zapadały wyżej kolan; musieli więc posuwać się z wolna. Nagle doszło ich szczekanie psa, wprost zaś przed nimi zamajaczył gruby i garbaty pień wierzby, nad którym połyskiwała w świetle księżyca korona bezlistnych prętów. – Tamci są dalej – rzekł przewodnik – w pobliżu olszniaka; ale i tu coś musi być. – Jest zaspa pod wierzbą. Poświećcie! Kilku ludzi książęcych zsiadło z koni i poczęło świecić pochodniami, po czym zaraz jeden zawołał: – Człowiek pod śniegiem! Widać głowę, ot tu! – Jest i koń – zawołał zaraz drugi – Odkopać! Łopaty poczęły zanurzać się w śnieg i odrzucać go na obie strony. Po chwili ujrzano siedzącą pod drzewem postać ludzką ze schyloną na piersi głową i czapką głęboko zasuniętą na twarz. Jedna ręka trzymała lejce konia, który leżał obok z nozdrzami zarytymi w śnieg. Widocznie człowiek odjechał od orszaku, może dlatego, by dostać się prędzej do mieszkań ludzkich i sprowadzić pomoc, a gdy koń mu padł, wówczas schronił się pod wierzbę po stronie przeciwnej od wiatru – i tam skrzepł. – Poświeć! – zawołał Zbyszko. Pachołek przysunął pochodnię do twarzy zmarzłego, ale rysów trudno było zrazu rozeznać. Dopiero gdy drugi pachoł uniósł pochyloną głowę do góry, ze wszystkich piersi wyrwał się j eden okrzyk: – Pan ze Spychowa! Zbyszko kazał go porwać dwom ludziom i ratować w najbliższej chacie, sam zaś, nie tracąc chwili, skoczył wraz z pozostałą służbą i przewodnikiem na ratunek reszty orszaku. Po drodze myślał, że tam znajdzie Danuśkę, żonę swoją, może nieżywą – i wypierał ostatni dech z konia, który buchał się w śniegu po piersi. Szczęściem nie było już daleko – najwyżej kilka stajań. Z ciemności ozwały się głosy: "Bywaj!" – ludzi, którzy poprzednio zostali przy zasypanych. Zbyszko dopadł i zeskoczył z konia: – Do łopat! Dwoje sani było już odkopanych przez tych, którzy pozostali na straży. Konie i ludzie w nich zmarzli bez ratunku. Gdzie są inne zaprzęgi, można było poznać po pagórkach śnieżnych, chociaż nie wszystkie sanie były całkiem pokryte. Przy niektórych widać było konie, brzuchami wsparte o zaspy, rwące się jakby do biegu, zakrzepłe w ostatnim wysileniu. Przed jedną parą stał człowiek z dzidą w ręku, zanurzony po pas w śniegu, nieruchomy jak słup; w dalszych pachołkowie pomarli przy koniach, trzymając je przy pysku. Śmierć ich zaskoczyła widocznie w chwili, gdy chcieli wydobywać konie ze śnieżnych zawałów. Jeden zaprząg na samym końcu orszaku całkiem był nie przysypany. Woźnica siedział skulony na przedzie z rękoma przy uszach, zaś w tyle leżało dwóch ludzi; długie rzuty śniegowe nawiane w poprzek ich piersi łączyły się z zaspą leżącą obok i przykrywały ich jak pościel, a oni zdawali się spać cicho i spokojnie. Lecz inni poginęli, walcząc do ostatka z zawieją, albowiem skrzepli w postawach pełnych wysilenia. Kilka sań było wywróconych; u niektórych połamane dyszle. Łopaty odkrywały co chwila grzbiety końskie wyprężone jak łuki lub łby wbite zębami w śnieg, ludzi w saniach i obok sań –lecz na żadnych nie znaleziono niewiast. Zbyszko chwilami pracował łopatą, aż pot zlewał mu czoło; chwilami świecił w oczy trupom z bijącym sercem, czy nie ujrzy między nimi kochanej twarzy – wszystko na próżno! Płomień oświecał tylko groźne wąsate twarze spychowskich zabijaków – ni Danusi, ni żadnej innej niewiasty nie było nigdzie. – Co to jest? – pytał siebie ze zdumieniem młody rycerz. I wołał na ludzi pracujących opodal, pytając, czy czego nie odkryli; lecz ci odkrywali samych mężów. Wreszcie robota była skończona. Pachołkowie pozaprzęgali do sani własne konie i siadłszy na kozły, ruszyli z trupami ku Niedzborzu, by tam w ciepłym dworze próbować jeszcze, czyli którego ze zmarłych nie będzie można przywrócić do życia. Zbyszko z Czechem i dwoma ludźmi pozostał. Na myśl mu przyszło, że może sanie z Danusią odłączyły się od orszaku; może Jurand, jeśli, jak należało się spodziewać, zaprzężone były w konie najlepsze, kazał im jechać naprzód; a może zostawił je gdzie przy chacie po drodze. Zbyszko sam nie wiedział, co ma począć; w każdym razie chciał przepatrzyć pobliskie zaspy, olszniak, a potem nawrócić i szukać po gościńcu. Ale w zaspach nie znaleziono nic. W olszniaku błysnęły im jeno kilkakroć świeczki wilcze, nigdzie jednak nie trafili na ślady ludzi i koni. Łąka między olszniakiem a gościńcem lśniła się teraz w blasku księżyca i na białej, smutnej jej powierzchni widać było wprawdzie z dala tu i ówdzie kilka ciemniejszych plam, ale były to także wilki, które za zbliżeniem się ludzi poczynały szybko umykać. – Wasza miłość! – rzekł wreszcie Czech – próżno tu jeździm i szukamy, bo panny ze Spychowa nie było w orszaku. – Na gościniec! – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Nie znajdziem i na gościńcu. Patrzałem ja dobrze, czy na których saniach nie było jakowych łubów, a w nich białogłowskich przyodziewków. Nie było nic. Panna ostała w Spychowie. Zbyszka uderzyła trafność tej uwagi, więc odrzekł: – Daj Bóg, aby tak było, jako mówisz. A Czech poszedł jeszcze głębiej po rozum do głowy: – Gdyby była gdzie w saniach, starszy pan nie byłby od niej odjechał albo odjeżdżając, wziąłby ją przed siebie na koń i bylibyśmy ją przy nim znaleźli. – Jedźmy tam jeszcze raz – rzekł Zbyszko zaniepokojonym głosem. Na myśl bowiem przyszło mu, że może tak i było, jak mówił Czech. Nuż nie szukali dość starannie! Nuż Jurand wziął przed siebie na konia Danusię, a potem, gdy koń padł, Danusia odeszła od ojca, chcąc znaleźć dla niego jakowąś pomoc. W takim razie mogła znajdować się gdzie pod śniegiem w pobliżu Ale Głowacz, jakby odgadłszy te myśli, powtórzył: – W takim razie znalazłby się na saniach przyodziewek, boć nie jechałaby na dwór jeno w tych szatach, które na sobie miała. Mimo tej słusznej uwagi pojechali jednakże pod wierzbę – ale ni pod nią, ni na staje wokoło nie znaleźli nic. Juranda już byli zabrali ludzie książęcy do Niedzborza i wokół było pusto zupełnie. Czech zauważył jeszcze, że pies, który biegł przy przewodniku i który znalazł Juranda, byłby znalazł i panienkę. Wówczas Zbyszko odetchnął, nabrał bowiem niemal pewności, że Danusia została w domu. Umiał nawet zdać sobie sprawę, dlaczego się tak stało: oto Danusia widocznie wyznała wszystko ojcu, ów zaś, nie zgodziwszy się na małżeństwo, umyślnie ostawił ją w domu, sam zaś przyjechał wytoczyć sprawę przed księcia i szukać jego wstawiennictwa do biskupa. Na tę myśl Zbyszko nie mógł oprzeć się uczuciu pewnej ulgi, a nawet i radości, gdyż zrozumiał, że wraz ze śmiercią Juranda znikły wszelkie przeszkody. "Jurand nie chciał, ale Pan Jezus chciał – rzekł sobie młody rycerz – i wola boska zawsze mocniejsza". Teraz jechać mu tylko do Spychowa i brać Danuśkę jak swoją, a potem jeno ślub spełnić, który też na samym pograniczu łatwiejszy był do spełnienia niż w dalekim Bogdańcu. "Wola boska! wola boska!" – powtarzał sobie w duszy. Nagle jednak zawstydził się tej prędkiej radości i zwróciwszy się do Czecha, rzekł: – Juści mi go żal i głośno to przyświadczam. – Ludzie mówili, że Niemcy bały się go jak śmierci – odrzekł giermek. Po chwili zaś zapytał: – Wrócim teraz do zamku? – Przez Niedzbórz – odpowiedział Zbyszko. Jakoż wstąpili do Niedzborza i zajechali przede dwór, w którym przyjął ich stary dziedzic Żelech. Juranda już nie znaleźli, lecz Żelech powiedział im dobrą nowinę: – Tarli go tu śniegiem, ledwie nie do kości – rzekł – i wino mu wlewali w gębę, a potem parzyli go w łaźni, gdzie też począł i dychać. – Żyje? – zapytał z radością Zbyszko, który na tę wieść zapomniał o swoich własnych sprawach. – Żyje, ale czy wyżyje. Bóg wie, bo dusza nierada z pół drogi wracać. – Czemu zaś go powieźli? – Bo przysłali od księcia. Co było pierzyn w domu, to go nimi przykryli i powieźli. – A nie powiadał o córce nic? – Ledwie że zaczął dychać; mowy nie odzyskał. – A inni? – A inni u Boga już za piecem. Nie będą niebożęta na pasterce, chyba na tej, którą sam pan Jezus w niebie odprawi. – Żaden nie ożył? – Żaden. Chodźcie do izby, miast w sieni rozmawiać. A jeśli chcecie ich widzieć, to leżą wedle ognia w czeladnej. Chodźcie do izby. Lecz oni spieszyli się i nie chcieli wejść, choć stary Żelech ciągnął ich, bo rad łapał ludzi, aby z nimi "ugwarzyć". Mieli jeszcze z Niedzborza do Ciechanowa szmat drogi i Zbyszka paliło jak ogniem, by co prędzej zobaczyć Juranda i czegoś się od niego dowiedzieć. Jechali więc, jak mogli, spiesznie po zawianym gościńcu. Gdy przyjechali, było już po północy i pasterka kończyła się właśnie w zamkowej kaplicy. Do uszu Zbyszka doszedł ryk wotów i beczenie kóz, które to głosy udawali wedle starego zwyczaju pobożni, na pamiątkę tego, że Pan urodził się w stajence. Po mszy przyszła do Zbyszka księżna z twarzą stroskaną, pełną przestrachu i poczęła wypytywać: – A Danuśka? – Nie masz jej. Zali Jurand nie przemówił, bo jako słyszałem, żyje? – Jezusie miłosierny!... Kara to boska i górze nam! Nie przemówił ci Jurand i leży jak drewno. – Nie bójcie się, miłościwa pani. Danuśka ostała w Spychowie. – Skąd wiesz? – Bo w żadnych saniach ni śladu przyodziewku. Nie byłby ci jej przecie wiózł w jednej kożuszynie. – Prawda, jak mi Bóg miły! I wnet oczy poczęły jej błyskać radością, a po chwili zawołała: – Hej! Jezusiczku, coś się dziś narodził, nie gniew widać Twój, jeno błogosławieństwo jest nad nami. Zastanowiło ją jednak przybycie Juranda bez dziewczyny, więc pytała dalej: – Czemu by zaś miał ją ostawiać? Zbyszko wy łuszczył jej swoje domysły. Wydały się jej one słuszne, ale nie przejmowały jej zbytnią obawą. – Będzie nam teraz Jurand życie zawdzięczał – rzekła – a po prawdzie, to i tobie, boś i ty jeździł go odgrzebywać. Już by też kamień chyba w piersi miał, żeby się dłużej upierał! Jest też w tym dla niego i przestroga boska, by z Sakramentem świętym nie wojował. Jak tylko się obaczy a przemówi, zaraz mu to powiem. – Trzeba, żeby się pierwej obaczył, gdyż jeszcze nie wiadomo, dlaczego Danuśki nie wziął. A nuż chora? – Nie powiadaj byle czego! I tak mi markotno, że jej nie ma. Żeby była chora, toby jej nie odjechał! – Prawda! – rzekł Zbyszko. I poszli do Juranda. W izbie gorąco było jak w łaźni i widno zupełnie, gdyż na kominie paliły się ogromne kłody sosnowe. Ksiądz Wyszoniek czuwał nad chorym, który leżał na łożu pod niedźwiedzimi skórami, z twarzą bladą, z polepionymi od potu włosami i z zamkniętymi oczyma. Usta miał otwarte i robił piersiami jakby z trudem, ale tak silnie, że aż skóry, którymi był nakryty, podnosiły się i opadały od oddechu. – Jakoże jest? – spytała księżna. – Wlałem mu dzbaniec grzanego wina w gębę – odrzekł ksiądz Wyszoniek – i poty na niego przyszły. – Śpi czy nie śpi? – Może i nie śpi, bo bokami okrutnie robi. – A próbowaliście do niego gadać? – Próbowałem, ale nie odpowiada nic i tak myślę, że przed świtaniem nie przemówi. – Będziem czekać świtania – rzekła księżna. Ksiądz Wyszoniek jął nalegać, by udała się na spoczynek, ale ona nie chciała go słuchać. Chodziło jej zawsze i we wszystkim o to, by dorównać w cnotach chrześcijańskich, a zatem i w doglądaniu chorych, zmarłej królowej Jadwidze, i odkupić swymi zasługami duszę ojca; nie pomijała więc żadnej sposobności, by w chrześcijańskim od wieków kraju okazać się gorliwszą od innych i tym zatrzeć pamięć, że urodziła się w pogaństwie. A oprócz tego paliła ją chęć, by dowiedzieć się czegoś z ust Juranda o Danusi, nie była bowiem zupełnie o nią spokojna. Siadłszy więc przy jego łożu, poczęła odmawiać różaniec, a następnie drzemać. Zbyszko, który nie był jeszcze zupełnie zdrów, a w dodatku strudził się nad miarę jazdą nocną, poszedł wkrótce za jej przykładem i po upływie godziny posnęli oboje tak mocno, że byliby może dospali do białego dnia, gdyby nie to, że o świtaniu obudził ich głos dzwonka z zamkowej kaplicy. Ale głos ów rozbudził i Juranda, który otworzył oczy, siadł nagle na łożu i jął rozglądać się wokół, mrugając przy tym oczyma. – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus!... Jakoże wam? – rzekła księżna. Lecz on widocznie nie oprzytomniał jeszcze, gdyż patrzał na nią, jakby jej nie poznawał, i po chwili zawołał: – Bywaj! bywaj! rozkopać zaspę! – W imię Boże: jużeście w Ciechanowie! – ozwała się znów pani. Jurand zaś zmarszczył czoło jak człowiek, który z trudem zbiera myśli, i odrzekł: – W Ciechanowie?... Dziecko czeka i... księstwo... Danuśka! DanuśkaL. I nagle, zamknąwszy oczy, upadł znów na wezgłowie. Zbyszko i księżna zlękli się, czy nie umarł, lecz w tej samej chwili piersi jego poczęły się poruszać głębokim oddechem jak u człowieka, którego pochwycił twardy sen. Ojciec Wyszoniek przyłożył palec do ust i dał znak ręką, by go nie budzić, po czym szepnął: – Może tak prześpi cały dzień. – Tak, ale co on mówił? – zapytała księżna. – Mówił, że dziecko czeka w Ciechanowie – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Bo się nie opamiętał – objaśnił ksiądz. Krzyżacy 27